


Faerie Surprise

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Family, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Aline get a call from Helen's brother, Mark. Don't read of you haven't read any of the Shadowhunter Chronicles by Cassie Clare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Helen and Aline relax in their cabin house after an exhausting but exciting day for them both on Wrangel Island, lands of ice and snow all day. A couple of lesser demons slipped through the wards which she, Aline and a few other Shadowhunters, who are still uneasy around her because of her Faerie blood, killed them before anyone got seriously injured.

She and Aline take off their coats, scarfs and boats and cuddle next to each other on the couch by the fireplace. As Aline goes to make coffee for the two of them; Helen decides to call Jules for their weekly update on her phone. She was about to call her younger brother when she receives a call from an unknown number. She decides to answer the call and hears, "Hello sister it is I, Mark, it's been a long time in the land of Faerie but I've missed you all the same" said Mark in a faerie like tone. 

Helen is speechless when she hears her beloved brother’s voice on the line. Aline rushes over to Helen with the coffee in tow, alarmed by her expression as she is starting to tear up. "It's Mark, Aline. He's back home" says Helen with a smile on her face. Aline interlock their hands together and sits next to her wife.

"I'm so happy that you are back home? How are the kids and Emma?." "They are fine but I wasn't myself when I came back to the Institute since being with the Wild Hunt, my sister" says Mark. "I'm sorry you couldn't be at mine and Aline's wedding in Alicante with our family and friends. Aline says hello and we're both happy that you're with Jules, Livvy, Ty, Dru, Tavvy and Emma." 

Helen dreads to ask Mark about his experience with the Wild Hunt and being in Faerie. Helen pauses before asking the question, but her brother willingly tells his sister about his time with the Hunt. Helen listens to everything that Mark tells her about the Hunt and the investigation that he and their siblings are a part of. 

She grips Aline's hands tightly as if she does let go her brother would go back to the Wild Hunt and not remain at their home. Mark promises Helen that he wouldn't abandon their family and won't return to Faerie. Helen tells her brother about her and Aline's wedding, Aline being a skillful ice sculptor having done pieces that they both love, how she has become an expert on the wards which she hopes could convince the Clave to allow her and Aline to return home permanently.

Before she and Mark could continue their conversation; her and Aline are called in for the evening scouting/repairing the wards that were taken down. "I love you, Mark and I can't wait to see you little brother," says Helen with a light chuckle and with tears falling down her face. 

"And I, you, my sister," Mark said, and let the phone fall from his hand. It was an old-fashioned one, with a screen that flickered and went dark as the call disconnected. Mark thinks about the time he’d missed out on being with Helen, his dear half fey sister like himself and with Aline, his sister-in-law. He hopes to one day see them return to the family soon. 

Helen is embraced in a hug by Aline and Aline tucks her wife's hair behind her pointy ears and kisses her. Helen and Aline have a little kissing session before reporting with the other Shadowhunters. Helen and Aline exit the cabin house dressed for the rough cold weather walking together holding hands and talking about when they do leave the island and them reuniting with their family and friends.


	2. Friendships beyond the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and Helen catch up with Lightwoods, Magnus, Clary, Simon, Maia and Bat learning what their friends are up to. Spoilers for Lady Midnight. Don't read if you haven't read the book.

Aline is outside the cabin sculpting a figure of Helen with angel wings and her holding a seraph blade in her right hand. Aline heads inside to see Helen making coffee for the both of them. 

She goes over and kisses Helen on the cheek, wrapping her hands around her wife's waist. The coffee is done and they go to the couch to Skype their friends. Aline and Helen talk to the Lightwoods using their portable IPad. She and Helen have only been able to talk to their friends via Skype and phone calls a few times since their exile at the island. They’ve been very busy putting next wards and dealing with some bigoted Shadowhunters also at the freezing hellhole of an island.

She notices Alec looks extremely tired as he has dark circles under his blue eyes. She spots Magnus playing with little Max, and a young Shadowhunter boy named Rafe, whom they adopted a few months ago. She and Helen heard the news from Isabelle, who was ecstatic over the phone of having another nephew to babysit, and with Jace interrupting that he'll teach Rafe how to fight and kill demons and how to break some of the rules.

They both were laughing at Jace's comment and heard Izzy and Jace arguing over Rafe being too young to kill demons since he's only five. Helen asks Alec about how Clary and Jace are running the Institute, Simon and Izzy’s engagement and about his parents. When Aline heard that Maryse and the New York Conclave appointed Jace and Clary as co-heads of the Institute together; they both were pleasantly surprised that they had it under control. 

Maryse and Robert were getting along as they would alternate between babysitting Max and Rafe whenever Alec and Magnus were busy and staying over in Alicante. Aline has been receiving letters from her mother informing her of what's been happening in Alicante, and how she and her father do miss her at home. 

They were happy when Clary told them about Simon and Izzy's impromptu engagement after fighting some demons. Also learning that Simon does keep in touch with his older sister, Rebecca. Aline's mother, Jia made Simon an Recruiter to recruit new Shadowhunters who have the Sight. 

She and Helen heard from Maia, Bat and Lily that their respective Pack/Clan were fighting over the territories that used to belong to the Fey. She and Helen were growing concerned that the Faeries would retaliate against the Nephilim because of the laws of the Cold Peace to eradicate them. 

Listening to Alec, she and Helen tell them about talking to Mark and them worrying over Jules and the others. Alec promises to Aline that he and his siblings and friends would keep an eye on them. They are both grateful since they can't been there. Aline and Helen say goodbye to Alec softly as Max and Rafe have fallen asleep.


End file.
